Untitled
by opheliathedreamer
Summary: Just an rp session between Gippal and Baralai (both of whom I was playing in this particular game). Gippalai fluff!


A/N: This comes from the middle of an rp I was in, and I played both Gippal and Baralai. Basic premise? Spira's three leaders have disappeared, and are searching for clues to defeat Vegnagun. Nooj and Baralai, both pining for Gippal's affections, have started a contest, to see who could win his heart. Even though Gippal swears up and down he doesn't swing that way. This is the "getting together" scene. Just a bit of fluff that was fun to write.

I don't own, so don't sue.

(-----------------------------------)

Baralai sat on the deck, near the edge, his legs crossed, watching the clouds fly by. It was...Lovely out here. And the air was cold and clean, and the wind drowned out all sound. Even with his broken heart, he could still appreciate the wonder of it all, and be amazed that he was actually on an airship. He brought his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them,  
closing his eyes and letting the wind whip past him, pushing the bad thoughts the last twenty four hours had brought him, and just let himself feel alive.

Gippal, still motivated by his talk with Auron, stepped out of the lift onto the deck, seeing Baralai sitting there, as still as can be. He quirked a brow and walked up behind him, leaning over to get a better look at the Praetor. His eyes were closed, and a small smile curved his mouth. He was oblivious. Gippal grinned and silently sat next to him, stretching out and propping himself up with his hands. "It's nice out here, huh?"

Baralai started, and his eyes flew open. He gave Gippal a startled look and then looked around,  
as though expecting Nooj and Auron to pop up at any second. "Yes, it is." He gave Gippal a small, shy smile, and then turned back to the sky around them. He didn't risk saying more. Not after this morning. Not after the mess he'd made of things. In all honesty, he was shocked Gippal was here now. Baralai had fully expected to be avoided like the plague.

Gippal drummed one set of fingers on the deck, wondering what in the hell he was supposed to say. Auron kinda forgot to fill him in on that part. It was real sweet of the dude to look after Lai and all, but...He sighed and looked out at the sky, frowing to himself. "So..." he said, trying to sound casual. "You okay and all?"

Baralai gave a nod and hugged his knees closer to his chest. "Yes, thank you." He kept it polite,  
small. He didn't want to risk spilling his heart again like he had with Auron. He couldn't bear it if Gippal threw it back in his face. "If you've come to see if I'm going to jump off, I assure you,  
I'm fine. I am made of tougher stuff than that, after all."

Gippal blinked a moment, and shook his head. "Nah, that's not why I'm out here." He sat up and crossed his legs, chancing a sidelong look at Baralai. His face was so solemn, almost childlike in its intensity. "Actually," he began, clearing his throat, "I came out here to talk to you. About...Stuff."

"Hmm? Stuff?" Baralai looked over at Gippal a moment, raising a brow. "What kind of stuff?" He scanned Gippal's awkward expression, and frowned to himself. "You've talked to Auron,  
haven't you? Well, just let all of that go. I refuse for you to entertain any notion he's put in your head."

Gippal grinned sheepishly. "Am I that obvious? Yeah, I talked to Auron." He shrugged and looked away, resting his arms across his legs. "Um, about...You know, the...This morning stuff. I just wanna say I'm sorry...For being an ass." He ducked his head a moment, avoiding Baralai's eyes. "I was out of line, and all. I mean..." He trailed off and started to fidget with a bootstrap,  
noting the grease underneath his fingernails. And the nails themselves, with their ragged,  
chewed edges. He looked over at Lai's hands, and winced. iHow in hell do you think I'm the perfect one?/i

Baralai gave a careless shrug. "Don't worry. I understand your reaction, and I'm sorry I put you in...Such a compromising position." He noted Gippal looking at his hands, and sat straigher,  
nervously folding them in his lap. "If that's it then..." He said, trailing off.

"No, that's not all all." Gippal reached over, and took one of Baralai's hands, holding firm when he tried to pull away. He took a moment to examine them, the length of his fingers, the neatness of his nails. He turned it over in his own, and ran a finger over the callouses, which would be unexpected, especially for a Praetor of New Yevon.

Baralai eyed him suspiciously a long moment, wanting nothing more than to jerk his hand back. "What are you doing?"

"Just looking." Gippal released him and looked back to the sky. What exactly iwas/i he doing? He didn't know, that was the problem. He saw Baralai tuck his hands protectively back in his lap in the corner of his eye, and gave a soft sigh, bringing a hand up and unconsciously chewing on the pinky nail. After a few moments, he realized what he was doing, and stopped,  
spitting the nail over the side.

"That...Is not one of your endearing traits, I'm afraid," Baralai said softly. "You said there was something else you wanted to speak to me about?" iOh please, just leave. If you look at me like that again I may burst into tears and I can't bear it./i

"Yeah." Oh, what the hell was he supposed to say? He sighed again, stalling for time, praying words would come to him. He felt Baralai's eyes on him, and knew that Baralai knew that he was stalling, and wishing for him to leave. He closed his eye a moment and then leaned over,  
pressing his mouth to Baralai's.

Baralai gave a muffled noise of surprise, too stunned to move. This hadn't been what he'd expected, not in the least. For a moment, he didn't respond, wondering if this was some cruel joke, but when Gippal didn't pull back, Baralai kissed him back, shyly. He closed his eyes and felt rough knuckles graze his cheek gently, before Gippal broke the kiss and pulled away. He stayed there a moment, eyes still closed, not daring to breathe. It was a dream. A nice one, but a dream nonetheless. This was not the real Gippal, because the real Gippal would be disgusted at doing such a thing.

Gippal watched Baralai carefully, in truth pulled in by that...Indescribable expression. It was as though Baralai was hoping against hope that what had just happened was real. "Lai?" His voice was low and soft, and he shifted closer, as Baralai blinked and flushed, looking quickly away. Gippal gave a thoughtful frown, and working on instinct, turned Baralai's face back to him,  
trying to meet his evasive eyes. "I guess that's what I wanted to say."

Baralai felt his face go red, and, like a silly schoolgirl, brought a hand up to touch his mouth gently, still not believing. The rough tips of Gippal's fingers still rested against his cheek, his thumb moving to brush at Baralai's mouth, and Baralai searched for words himself, afraid that if they were wrong, whatever spell this was would be broken. His heart was threatening to explode, it was beating so fast and erratically, and he worked up the courage to meet Gippal's gaze, his own eyes wide. "I...I'm not sure I understand."

"I want you to stop this silly fight with Nooj, alright?" Gippal actually felt a little relieved when Baralai closed his eyes and leaned his cheek into Gippal's palm, a smile pulling at his mouth. "Auron told me some things. You think too highly of me, Lai." His thumb traced a laugh line in the otherwise smooth face, and he cocked his head. This...Didn't feel so wrong. Not like this. It wasn't...Gross. Maybe it was because Baralai was so pure, really. 

"Alright. I'll stop the fight with Nooj," Baralai whispered, still smiling. Yes, a dream. iThen,  
let me not wake up, I beg you./i Gippal's palm was warm against his cheek, and he gave a soft sigh. "I do not think too highly of you. I think of you the way I always have." He opened his eyes and, though reluctant to break the contact, straightened. "Though...I must ask you. Why?"

"Auron talked some sense into me." Gippal let his hand drop, and shrugged. "He let me in on a few secrets. Gave me outright orders, really. Told me how worried you were." He frowned and scanned Baralai's face, biting his lip. "Told me not to kill what you had left."

"Oh," Baralai said, looking away. He started to reach out, to place a hand against Gippal's chest,  
but hesitated. As if sensing it, Gippal took it in his own, and rested them both over his heart. That nearly caused Baralai to burst into tears, but he resisted the urge, and settled for feeling the slow steady thud of Gippal's heart, his fingers curling slightly in the material of his shirt. "Well,  
he's got a melodramatic streak, I think. Though...he was right." 

Gippal said nothing for a moment, wondering how he'd managed to miss this for so long. Wondering how he could even think of putting Baralai and gross in the same sentence. "I'm sorry. Really." He slid his fingers between Baralai's, where their hands still rested against his chest, pressing Baralai's hand closer. "I'll try to make it up to you, somehow."

Baralai smiled, a wide, brilliant smile. "In truth, you have. But if you must repent, tell me this is real. Tell me I'm not dreaming." He reached up and brushed his hair from his eyes with his free hand, trying to tuck it behind his ear. "Or else wake me up and let the past two days be a dream, so that I can go back to loving you from afar, without your knowledge. Your silence has wounded me."

"I'm sorry, I am." Gippal leaned closer, and brushed his mouth against Baralai's gently. "It's real,  
and you're not dreaming. Or, if you are, I suppose we must be sharing the same dream." Their mouths brushed again, and Gippal felt an unwilling smile pull at his lips. "Just don't tell anyone I got mushy. I'll never hear the end of it."

"Not a soul," Baralai breathed solemly, hiding a grin. "You have my word." He pressed another kiss to Gippal's mouth, and then pulled back, giving him a small frown. "What should I tell Nooj?"

"That you won, hands down. Tell him what you want. He'll get over it." Gippal let go of Baralai's hand, and slipped the arm around his waist, pulling him closer. "And if he's got a problem with it, I'll tell him you won. And...If that fails, you can sic your guard dog on him."

Baralai, in an usual surge of courage, rested his head against Gippal's shoulder and gave a laugh. "I'm hoping just me telling him will be enough. Besides, you shouldn't speak so of Sir Auron. He's only looking out for me, and you, too. Because you mean so much to me. And, I believe he might even find you personable," Baralai teased, snuggling closer. "I want to help him. Maybe going to Zanarkand will jolt something in his memory. Oh! Shouldn't we be arriving there soon?"

Gippal nodded. "Yeah, another hour or two. So no real rush." In truth, it was kind of nice sitting out here, even if it was a little weird that it was Baralai snuggled close, and not some cute young Al Bhed girl. He was nearly small enough to be a girl, with his slight frame. And, though he hated to admit it, he was feeling more than a little protective of him right now. No doubt Nooj would lose it. "Auron's an okay guy. I want to help him, too. After all, if not for him, I probably never woulda started the Machine Faction."

Baralai made a small noise of assent, listening to the thud of Gippal's heart. It was calming,  
reassuring. He would have to remember to thank Auron later, for giving him this. He felt Gippal's hand brush the hair from his face, and closed his eyes, smiling softly. "After Zanarkand?" he murmured, tilting his head to look up at Gippal.

Gippal gave a shrug, being careful not to jostle Baralai too much. "Depends on what we find. I'm hoping we can get our hands on a few spheres or something with that machina in 'em. The better of a look I get, the better of a chance I have to find a way to take it apart." He looked down at Baralai and grinned at the earnest expression, pressing a kiss on the frown between his brows. "If we don't find anything there, there are a few more places I want to check out before we go to Bevelle."

"Like where?" Baralai blinked at the kiss, and returned to snuggling, wrapping his arms around Gippal's waist, holding him closer, still reaffirming the realness of it. Gippal's breath ruffled his hair, and he smiled, This was, really, all he'd ever wanted.

"There's a few abandoned islands with some ruins Brother and Buddy told me about a while back. Got me to thinking. And those ruins at the top of Gagazet, much as I don't want to go up there. It'll be cold as hell. And some of the abandoned temples that are scattered around, like that one in the Calm Lands." Gippal frowned, already planning supplies for all the places he planned on going. So much to do, so little time, honestly. Who knew how long they had before something went really wrong?

"I'll keep you warm on Gagazet," Baralai said, and then flushed. It had just...Slipped out. "But you probably have the right idea. After all, Zanarkand, from what I hear, has been turned into a tourist's attraction. But there may still be some unexplored buildings left." He thought for a moment, racking his brain for other places that might warrent a visit. "Any place with old ruins would be a good idea." He snickered evily a moment, and shook his head. "We can be the male counterpart to these Gullwings I keep hearing so much about!"

Gippal smirked. "Yeah, right. You just try to get me in one of those little outfits. And for the record? I'll be keeping you warm, pal. You're nothing but skin and bones. Don't put out enough body heat." Well, this certainly wasn't the normal Gippal, that was for sure. "Yeah, we're gonna become right little sphere hunters, apparently. I'll have to finish up the sphere locator when we have a spare moment. Remind me of that."

"Hmm? Alright. And what little outfits?" Baralai looked up at him, raising a brow. Apparently, he knew a little more about these Gullwings than Baralai did. "Well, maybe we can manage to have a little fun before the trouble starts. I wonder if the world knows we're missing yet?"

"Probably not," Gippal said, frowning out at the sky. At least, he ihoped/i not. once their disappearing act was realized, Spira would be thrown into chaos. At least, New Yevon and the Youth League would be. The Machine Faction was used to his disappearing for days at a time. "You must not have done your homework, Praetor. Brother says he's leader of the Gullwings. It's true enough, I guess. After all, the Celcius is his. I think he makes those girls of his run around in skimpy outfits for his own amusement, get me?"

"What's the Celcius?" Baralai pulled away and sat up, trying to be serious. After all, as...Elated as he was, Spira was still in turmoil. "And we should let...Someone know what we're up to. So that we have a finger on the pulse of what's happening, so to speak." 

Gippal nodded, not bothering to unwrap his arm from Baralai's waist. "That's probably a good idea. I'll...Think it over, see who's left to tell." He shot Baralai a look, eye wide. "You don't know what the Celcius is? I'm starting to wonder if it's not the sister ship to this one. Inside,  
they're a lot alike, and the body style is...Kinda the same. Though, not really. That's why I'm also calling this one the 'better than the Celcius'." He grinned at the pet nickname, and put his free hand behind his head. 

"Oh! It's an airship!" Baralai gave up on being too serious and leaned over once more, sighing softly. "You're right," he murmured, pressing his face against Gippal's neck, "you will have to do the keeping warm." He closed his eyes and smiled, one hand tangling in Gippal's shirt. He felt Gippal's other arm come around him, and squirmed closer.

Gippal fell silent, resting his cheek against the top of Baralai's head, staring out at the sky. This was just...Too weird. And yet, it wasn't. And then a laugh escaped him, because it struck him as hilariously funny. Not one taboo, but two. A Yevonite and an Al Bhed, both males, no less. Another Al Bhed heathen thumbing his nose at Yevon's teachings, stealing another of the flock. At least, that's what everyone would think. That that big bad Gippal perverted sweet Praetor Baralai. When...It was the other way around. His shoulders shook and he laughed harder,  
falling back to sprawl on the deck, taking Baralai with him.

Baralai veritably squeaked as he was pulled down, and leaned up, one eyebrow quirking. What in Yevon's name had Gippal so...Bent out of shape? After all, the Al Bhed was nearly howling with laughter. It had been...Too long since he'd heard Gippal laugh like that. He smiled and crossed his arms over Gippal's chest, resting his chin on them. "Gippal? If it's truly that funny,  
share. I need a good laugh, as well."

Gippal gasped for air, his stomach aching, and he reached up, wiping tears. "I'm sorry, man. I was just thinking. About you, and me, and all of it. Everyone's gonna think the big bad Gippal got the sweet little Baralai. Yet another heathen Al Bhed doing something wicked." He snorted again, trying to hold back more laughter. "It just...Hit me right, I guess."

Baralai's smile grew a little wider, and he leaned up, pressing a quick, chaste kiss on Gippal. "But...You did get me." He flushed and pulled back, pushing himself to a sitting position. "You've...Had me since day one." He climbed to his feet and offered Gippal a hand up. "We should get back inside. It's cold out here...We must be near Gagazet, or at least Macalania. And I remember how easily you get sick."

Gippal took Baralai's hand and hauled himself to his feet. "Yeah, yeah, I do not get sick that easy." He stretched and yawned, finally becoming aware of the air's temperature. "Yeah, we're near Gagazet. Fine, let's go back in, then." He started for the hatch and stopped, holding out a hand for Baralai. "Speed it up, kid. Or one of you is gonna learn how to fly this thing while I'm laid up at death's door."

Baralai hesitated a moment, and then took Gippal's hand, feeling Gippal's fingers lace with his own. "Don't talk like that," he said, but he smiled. Gippal's fingers were like ice. He'd never handled the cold very well, being a desert boy through and through. He let Gippal tug him closer, and then through the hatch, before leaning against him in the elevator, smiling to himself. 


End file.
